Squeal to Never let you go
by crimsonyaoilover
Summary: Axel wants to tell his beloved something. Crossgenderbending  Happy late akuroku day!


This is a squeal to Never let you go hope you enjoy it! Happy Late Akuroku Day!

Disclamier: I do not own any characters only square and disney do

* * *

><p>Roxas was just waking up from a beauitful dream she had. It was the one where Axel came back and they got married and lived happily ever after. While she was dreaming she kept on hearing "Roxas, Roxas, ROXAS GET UP!" That was when she woke up from her sleep " Who yelled at me?" "Sorry I had to get you to wake up princess" She turned to the voice and sure enough it was Axel right in the flesh. "Axel?" "He laughed "Yep the one and only hey listen how would you like to go for a ride with me this moring hmm?" She giggled when she realized how close he was to her face.<br>" Ohh ohh alright just let me get dressed." She then went to her closet to pick which dress she wanted to wear for a horse back ride. There was a blue one, a pink one, a sky blue dress, baby blue, yellow. Gosh there was so many to choose from. So she picked out a summers dress to wear with sandles.  
>Axel groaned. "What do you want Axel?" "I wanna see you get dressed and did you had to pick that one out?"<br>"Of course I am going outside for a horseback ridding it isn't like I am going to a ball or something."  
>He smirked "Well I wanna see you get dressed in front of me"<br>She looked at him with a glare "Are you nuts only married people could do that"  
>"Not unless if they were engaged"<br>She dropped the dress "What do you mean engaged?"  
>Axel looked quickly around" Engaged, I don't know what you are talking about"<br>She put her hands on her hips "Ohh really?"  
>He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her "I an't saying anything love" he was trying to kiss her when She pulled away from him.<br>" Your not backing out of this okay?"  
>"Alright whatever you say princess"<p>

Roxas and Axel finally made it to the stables and wow she had noticed that Axel looked really hot today. He had on a white shirt with a red vest on it and a pants to go along with it. Axel got on the horse first and pulled Roxas up to him. "Does my mother know you are taking me for a ride Sinclair?" she tickled his ear "Yes she does she was actually okay with it" Axel took the reins and clicked for the horse to gallop. They weren't going far when Roxas cling to Axel's back " Axel we are going to fast slow down" Axel ignored her and continued to gallop. He just wanted an excuse for Roxas to cling on to him. He then slowed down just a bit he needed to tell her something important.  
>They got at the top of the hill overlooking the castle. "It's beauitful isn't it?" Roxas asked. "It sure is" They were silent for awhile till they both got off the horse and together they sat down.<p>

While they were overlooking the land Axel coughed and said "Roxas there is something I need to tell you"  
>She looked at him :"What is it?"<br>"Well where do I start?" he got up and started to pace. "Ohh we have been engaged ever since we were little, our parents had put us put to it not I"  
>"So what are you saying you don't want to marry me?"<br>Axel got down on both of his knees and took her hands "Yes I want to marry you I just didn't know how you would react is all" "And another thing the reason why I was missing was because your father sent me on a mission to protect our kingdoms we were going at war at that time and I didn't want to worry you"  
>She got up :"So the whole reason why you were missing was because you were defending the kingdom?"<br>"Yes Roxas"  
>"And we are engaged? but if we are engaged than than.."<br>"Then I am a prince" he smirked.

Roxas was wide eyed :"You mean to tell me that you are a prince? well that explains alot" she looked away from him.  
>Axel then got up as well and wrapped his arm around her waist "Well what do you say? we both love each other so why not?"<br>She got all excited "When do we get married?"  
>"Anytime you want"<br>"And what place can we get married at your place or mine?"  
>"How about mine"<br>"Then it is settled" he than got something out of his pocket and bent down on one knee "Roxas will you marry me?"  
>"Yes yes I will" Axel then opended the little box to reveal a gold band with a blue diamond on top. Then he slid it on her left finger. Roxas then tackled the red-haired prince and kissed him. They stayed like that for awhile till she laid her head on his chest.<p> 


End file.
